


Tangled Up?

by JordieTheGreat



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Angst, D/s, Fluff, Funny, I made the characters really stupid and I am sorry, Kinky, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Mention of sex, Relationship Problems, Whipped Cream, huehue, idek, immature comedy, mention of actual events, stupid af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordieTheGreat/pseuds/JordieTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klay is binded in a net. Sounds spicy already? Trust me, it gets better. Steph and LeBron are faced with this helpless Klay. I can't even imagine what they must be thinking while seeing him constricted. Oh wait, yes I can. I AM writing this after all...hehe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make some lighthearted fanfics. I am kinky and perverted so I will put some shit like that in further works.:)

"Draymond's log," Draymond whispered his monologue as he, Steph, and Klay tiptoed through the dead hallways, "it's a normal, boring night at the NBA Summer Camp. Psyche, we gon' prank some fools."  


Steph snickered as they reached James Harden's door and pulled out a screwdriver from his sleeve. He inserted the tool into the keyhole and jiggled it inside until he heard a click, causing him to grin with satisfaction. The three slowly opened the door, scanning the entire dark room until they found James snoozing soundly in his bed.  


Draymond and Steph looked at each other, sending silent signals and then grinned simultaneously at Klay, who seemed oblivious from what was occurring. Steph laid out his hand, and Klay revealed his can of whipped cream.  


"Perfect," the smaller Splash Brother mouthed as he snatched the container.  


Draymond and Klay covered their mouths, not letting any noise escape while Steph sprayed the gooey whipped cream all over James's beard.  


"Oh shit, he looks like a black Santa," Klay muttered quietly while laughing, exiting the room before he did any damage.  


Draymond was obviously laughing, but he didn't emit any sound. He followed after the taller Splash Brother, which was then followed by a cackling Steph. Then they silently closed the door. Within seconds, they bursted with quiet laughter.  


"All right, one down. Who's next?" Draymond asked.  


Steph shook the can in his hand and replied. "Oh ho, ho, we're hitting everyone in this hallway."  


Klay smiled and followed joyfully behind Draymond and Steph.  


~~~ ;) ~~~  


"Draymond's log. We got James Harden, Chris Paul, Blake Griffin, Damian Lilliard, Kevin Love, Russell Westbrook-"  


"Let's just say we've gotten a lot of people," Steph interrupted.  


Klay chuckled, "Hey can I get this next one myself?"  


Draymond and Steph turned to look at the tall Splash Brother.  


"Hell yeah, man. Here," Steph handed the whipped cream to Klay. "Lemme guess. You want this one 'cause it's LeBron?"  


"Fuck yeah." Klay swiped the can and silently entered LeBron's room.  


He tiptoed towards the Cavalier until he was practically towering over him. Finally. Klay has the opportunity to get his silly revenge on LeBron. What did LeBron do you may ask? Well, Klay will explain it for you...  


"LeBron, you motherfucking bitch," Klay shook his head, unaware of how loud he was whispering. He couldn't help but smirk at what he was saying. "Lil' shit face, tryin' to fuck with me and my bros. Motherfucker. Eat my shit."  


Klay vigorously shook the can and violently sprayed the whipped cream everywhere. The can spurted out uncontrollably, causing occasional sprits of gooey goodness to shower all over LeBron and a bit on Klay's face. That's when all hell broke loose. The trigger on the can got stuck. Klay tried to restore its neutral, erect position, but it wouldn't budge. He pushed down hard on the trigger, hoping it would dislodge it, but it broke off, causing an abundance of whipped cream to squirt and spatter everywhere. LeBron and Klay were sticky, wet, and covered in white.  


"Oh fuck," Klay muttered.  


And after all of that, LeBron simply opens his eyes at Klay's soft words.  


"What the fuck?!" LeBron jumped out of his bed, noticing him covered in whipped cream and then Klay, who was also covered in whipped cream.  


"Um." Klay took a step back, planning his escape. "PUSSY ASS BITCH!" He took off and left the room.  


"Son of a bitch!" LeBron leaped out of his room, finding the three Warriors sprinting down the hall.  


"What the fuck did you do, Klay?" Draymond asked while he ran behind the Splash Brother.  


The taller Splash Brother breathed, "I may have said a few things..."  


"Klay!" Steph whined.  


"...aaaand had technical difficulties with the whipped cream."  


"How the fuck do you have technical difficulties with whipped cream?" Draymond wondered.  


"Shut up," Klay responded, turning a sharp corner and leading his fellow Warriors.  


"You're leading us to the court?" Steph said.  


"Yeah," Klay stopped running to let Draymond and Steph run through first.  


"I can't see, it's so fucking dark," Draymond commented while jumping over some rope material. "Careful, there's something on the ground."  


Steph seemed to hear, but Klay didn't. The smaller Splash Brother effortlessly stepped over the rope, but a large thump was heard right after. Draymond turned back to see Klay on the ground. He was tangled up in a giant basketball net, unable to free himself.  


"God dammit, Klay," Steph halted in his tracks to walk over to his Splash Brother.  


"This is just great, isn't it?" Klay sarcastically replied while wiggling in the net, writhing helplessly.  


Steph tugged on a part of the net, hoping it would help free the constricted man, but that only made it worse.  


"Ah, ow... Dude, stop," Klay whined as his wrists easily tangled together.  


"You're hopeless Klay," Steph told him. "Draymond, go find something to free him with before LeBron finds us!"  


"You got it." Draymond ran off to the court.  


Right then and there, LeBron appeared around the corner.  


"Aha!" LeBron pointed and shouted with accomplishment. "You little shits aren't going anywhere."  


"Fuck!" Steph grabbed onto the rope. "Sorry Klay." He wasn't all that sorry.  


Steph pulled the net, dragging Klay along with him, trying to escape as fast as possible to the court with Klay tangled in the net.  


"Steph, God dammit!" Klay groaned as his limbs continued to be bent and pulled.  


"I'm almost there!" Steph shouted with glee, until suddenly...  


"Gotcha, bitch," LeBron grasped onto the other side of the net.  


Eventually, Klay was being tugged and pulled at both sides of his bonds, causing him to squirm and twist in awkward ways. The net squeezed onto him tightly, making sure he wouldn't escape. He felt the rope get tighter around his wrists and one just so happened to have wrapped around his mouth.  


"Ah...ah...fuck," Klay moaned as the rope around his thighs got tighter.  


"Give it up LeBron!" Steph yelled and he tugged the net.  


"This fucker sprayed whipped cream on me. Fuck no," LeBron pulled tighter.  


Klay blushed immensely as the pain slowly grew into pleasure. "Ah...g-guys? This hurts..."  


Steph and LeBron stopped for a moment.  


"Can you stop? Uh..." Klay let out a moan as he writhed his wrists uncomfortable.  


LeBron grumbled, "You should've thought that through before you decided to spray that white shit all over me." He tugged harder.  


"Let go!" Steph whined after being pulled by LeBron's force. The Splash Brother tugged back.  


"Hngh..." Klay groaned. "Well...if you two don't listen, I might as well make the best of it."  


"Stop it!" Steph's remarks at LeBron drowned Klay's muttering, and he forced a violent pull.  


"A-ah! Fuck! Hngh..." Klay howled. This seemed to catch everyone's attention.  


LeBron remained silent. It got awkward quick, but Steph spoke up.  


"Uh. What the fuck was that, Klay?"  


Klay grew red with embarrassment. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.  


"Well, if you didn't like that, you should've stopped pulling!"  


Steph blushed and had his eyes wide open. He stood there paralyzed with nothing to say as he stared at Klay. LeBron, on the other hand, smirked and put a hand on his hip.  


"In that case," LeBron replied, bringing the rope closer to him, "I'll pull even harder."  


LeBron tugged until he began dragging Klay along. Steph, who was still holding onto the other side of the net, toppled over and was being dragged also. This seemed to break his paralysis. He immediately got up and pulled the net back, and again, they were back at the original position.  


"Let go, LeBron!" Steph shouted once more, hoping in would drown Klay's moaning, but it didn't. "Um, Klay. Can you please stop making those sounds right now."  


"I can't," Klay breathed as his wrists were stretched way above his head.  


"I could see you blushing and smiling," LeBron said. "I know you like it."  


Klay didn't respond.  


Steph tried to shake it off. "Well, okay then. Um. Where the hell is Draymond."  


"I don't give a shit about him," LeBron let go of the rope.  


"Haha! I win!" Steph triumphantly threw his hands in the air and taunted, "You let go! You let go! You let go!"  


LeBron chuckled, "Pfft, yeah I did, but you guys still aren't going anywhere. Klay's stuck and your arms are twigs."  


"Aw, shit." Steph sunk his shoulders in realization.  


"Thanks guys for realizing that," Klay began softly, "BUT I'M STILL STUCK."  


Steph slowly began reaching for the rope, but halted when the tangled Splash Brother shot a glare at him.  


Klay threatened, "Don't you dare do any more of that shit again."  


Steph shrugged and began walking away.  


"Hey, where are YOU going?!" Klay shouted after Steph.  


"I'm gonna find Draymond and then find something to free you with," Steph replied.  


"Don't leave me here with LeBron!"  


They heard the Cavalier shout in the back, "Hey!"  


Steph stopped in his tracks. "Oh yeah, true. Hm." He pensively laid a hand on his chin.  


LeBron stepped towards the net and lifted it up, slightly pulling on Klay's wrists. The tangled Warrior grimaced and gritted his teeth as the rope sunk into his skin.  


"Might as well make Klay feel good," LeBron muttered.  


Klay breathed. "Wait, what."  


"I don't know," Steph replied unsurely, "Klay has a precious body."  


Klay turned to Steph and stammered, "Wait, you're not even considering the morals of this?"  


LeBron ignored him. "C'mon, if Klay likes it, he'll be fine."  


"Well, can't argue with that!" Steph replied, stepping towards Klay.  


"W-wait, Steph," Klay stuttered as they inched closer. "LeBron? Uh." They were barely inches away from Klay. "Guys?" LeBron laid a hand on Klay's thigh. "W-wait...Oh shit." Steph laid a hand on the other thigh. Klay finally gave up and sighed, releasing all of his tension. "Ohhhhhh, fuck."  


~~~ ;) ~~~  


Draymond sprinted to the hallway while singing and jangling some keys in his hand. "Hey guys, I found some keys--WHAT THE FUCK?!"  


The keys fell to the floor, and Draymond was faced with a scene consisting of Klay in the net, Steph on top of Klay, LeBron behind Steph (probably jacking off), and loads of white stickiness everywhere. Not to mention that all of their pants and underwear were down.  


Klay spotted his frozen friend at the end of the hallway. "Draymond, it is NOT what you think it is!"  


Steph and LeBron immediately put their clothes back on, but poor Klay couldn't because he was tied up. He laid in the pools of white liquid.  


"I'm going back to sleep," LeBron headed towards his room, slowly but surely in his sticky pants. "Thanks for everything, guys."  


And he was gone. Steph immediately helped Klay put his clothes back on, and now everyone was fully clothed, except everything was covered with whiteness.  


Draymond responded to Klay's excuse, "Oh, I know exactly what's going on." He picked up the fallen keys and chucked them at the Splash Brothers. "You guys ate all the whipped cream. Without me! So LeBron's your replacement?!" Draymond tapped his foot.  


"Whipped cream?" Klay wondered.  


"Oh, um, yeah!" Steph immediately responded. "Haha, you caught us. It was just the whipped cream. Ha."  


"I knew it. I'm out." Draymond tiredly walked down the hallway to his dorm.  


Steph sighed in relief. "Well, that was close."  


"Steph," Klay said.  


"Yes?"  


"Don't ever fucking do that again. Please."  


"I make no promises."


	2. Four Wheelin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KD, the new Warriors teammate. Yippee! Yeah. Well, he has problems. Not with his new teammates but his old one. So, Draymond and Iggy are there to help him out using past experience.

KD sent the ball flying through the air. Swish! Another three drained.  


"Thanks for inviting me over guys," he said, nonchalantly leaping for the rebound.  


Iggy put up a shot. "No prob man. I know it's the weekend and all, but that's when the coaches and staff are gone so we got this place all to our selves."  


Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringtone echoed throughout the Warriors gym. It was blatantly coming somewhere from KD's shorts.  


He sighed while pulling out the ringing device. Within a few stalled moments, KD answered with "What the hell do you want?"  


Iggy jerked his head at the remark, slowly drooping a frown of concern. Draymond ran down from opposite side of the court, approaching Iggy.  


"What's happening?" Draymond quietly asked.  


Iggy shrugged his shoulders.  


"Okay, bye," KD angrily hung up on the call and threw his phone in his pocket. He turned to his new Warriors teammates. "So, what's been going on in your guys's lives?"  


Draymond and Iggy looked at each other with concern, sending signals that they both suspected that something's going on.  


"We could ask the same thing," Draymond spoke up. "You alright man?"  


It took a while for KD to answer back. He had a blank expression for a second before Draymond's words translated into something he could understand.  


"Oh, yeah," KD replied, glancing to the side with embarrassment, "I've just had some stuff with Russell Westbrook and we haven't really cleared it up yet."  


Iggy spoke up. "If you need help with anything, we've got your back."  


KD chuckled and relaxed. "Thanks guys, but I think I've got it under control."  


Draymond and Iggy watched him put up another three and effortlessly make the ball rattle into the basket. Suddenly, there was another ring. Again, it came from KD's phone. He let out a big sigh as he reached into his pocket to answer the call.  


"Whaddaya want this time?"  


Draymond shuffled his feet over to Iggy and whispered, "I have a feeling that he and Russell broke up."  


"Eh," Iggy shrugged his shoulders. "They'll make up."  


"Why do you think that?"  


"Well, we did," Iggy turned to his friend. "Like remember that one time you called me ugly on Twitter? And how you wanted to fight me in the locker room?"  


A burning red grew onto Draymond's face as he looked back on his regretful actions. "Yeah..."  


"I think this is what will happen with them. They'll apologize, make up, and maybe kiss. Who knows."  


Iggy noticed Draymond sullenly staring at his own feet. Right when he was about to confront him, KD stepped in between.  


"Can you guys help me out here? Russ just told me to meet up with him at this restaurant tonight and can y'all just kinda be there? Like, at a different table nearby. Just in case something happens, y'know?"  


"Definitely," Iggy replied assuringly.  


"Great, thanks so much. I knew I could count on you guys," KD smiled and then dribbled his ball to a hoop.  


Iggy looked over to Draymond, who was still busy looking at his feet. He reached a hand out to put on his friend's shoulder.  


"You alright, man?" he asked Draymond. "It's weird seeing you like this."  


"Yeah, yeah," Draymond said, gently taking Iggy's hand off of him. He began walking to the exit of the arena. "I'll see you later tonight."  


~~~ :3 ~~~  


Iggy settled into the booth. He rested one leg on top of the other and leaned comfortably back while curiously picking up the menu in front of him. He held it up to his face while reading the contents. While scanning towards the bottom he read the words 'Green Veggies,' which suddenly averted his thoughts to Draymond. Where he hell is he?  


Iggy lowered his menu down, finding the empty seat in front of him. He sighed with disappointment as he busied himself back again at the menu. Then he lowered it again, hoping Draymond would appear. Iggy lifted the menu up once more until he decided upon an appetizing meal. He placed it onto the table, and immediately jumped in his seat when he saw Draymond across from him.  


"Oh God, you scared me," Iggy said while relaxing his muscles.  


Draymond chuckled and skimmed through his menu. It was silent. Iggy raised an eyebrow.  


"Dude, you've been so quiet this whole day. What's wrong?" Iggy asked.  


Draymond placed his menu on the table. "Whaddaya mean?"  


"I mean, you seem sad. Like, I've seen you super happy, super angry," Iggy laid an elbow on the table, "even super emotional. Emotional Draymond is the best of all...but anyways, now you're super sad and you're never like this."  


"Must there be reasons behind my emotions?" Draymond nonchalantly crossed his arms.  


Iggy sagged his shoulders and put up a hand to list down all the reasons for his emotions. "You were extremely happy--and a bit drunk--when we won the 2015 Finals, extremely angry when we were all telling you to sit down that one time in the locker room, extremely emotional when your mom called you during that one trip, and now you're extremely sad because?"  


Draymond was about to reply when suddenly, the sound of footsteps and an angry conversation grew louder. Russell and KD were heading towards a table that was only a couple feet away from Iggy and Draymond's.  


"So you can't even tell me why you invited me here?" KD said while pulling out a chair and then sitting down in it.  


Russel sat down across from him. "I will now."  


After a few moments of settling in, Russel said, "I want to go over a couple things."  


"I thought we already did," KD replied.  


"Yeah, but more to that. A lot of stuff has been going on and I want to tell you about it."  


Draymond watched KD cross his arms and recline in his seat while waiting for Russell to speak.  


"Ha," Iggy laughed. "Kinda reminds me of when we fought."  


"Heh, yeah," Draymond responded uncomfortably.  


"You what?!"  


Iggy and Draymond suddenly heard KD explode.  


"First, you tell me how much you hated my decision to leave. Second, you say that you and Kevin Love have been talking? Seriously? Right after us? And third, you might be getting traded to Boston?! Really?! And you're saying all of this is happening because I left? What are you trying to tell me?!" KD gritted his teeth.  


Russell kept his voice calm. "That's not the point. Everything is changing. I'm changing! And-"  


Ring! This time it was Russell's phone.  


"I-I'm sorry, lemme get this real quick," he headed towards the bathroom.  


"Fine! Go talk to the other Kevin!" KD yelled after him.  


Iggy and Draymond watched the poor man bury his face in his arms.  


"Hey, Kevin," Iggy quietly said.  


"I don't know what to do," KD's voice came out muffled. "Russell's never been like this before. He's never been this understanding, and I feel like that's my weakness. It's making him...bigger... Making him the bigger man and I'm falling into this submissive trap." 

Iggy was about to speak when Draymond suddenly spoke up. "If he's being understanding...then maybe you should understand him. Maybe that's the trap you're falling into--not understanding him, so if you understand him and listen to what he's saying, you'll find yourselves on level ground."  


"Okay," KD said, lifting his face out of his arms. "But what about Kevin Love? It feels like he just replaced me with him and I was nothing..."  


"Hey, just know that you're the original," Iggy consoled. "The only reason why he would find another love so quick is because he can't live without someone like you. No pun intended about the love thing."  


KD sighed and a slight grin crawled onto his face. "Alright. I...I just want to know why he's telling me all of this. To make me feel bad about what I did? That's the only reason I could think of."  


That was when Russell returned, and Draymond and Iggy slyly returned to their hidden positions.  


"Okay, back to where I was," Russell sat back down. "I wanted to say that you changed this whole team. You were the one to change me. You were the one to cause all of this."  


KD frowned and tightened his grasp, wanting to immediately retort back, but he remembered what Draymond said. Understand him.  


"And for all of that," Russell sheepishly looked down at his hands. "I wanted to say thank you."  


Iggy almost spit out his water at Draymond when he heard Russell.  


"Thank me for leaving?" KD's heart and jaw dropped. "So...you're doing better without me?"  


"No, I wanted to thank you for everything that you taught me and for the whole experience."  


"What the actual shit," Draymond whispered to Iggy.  


Russell continued. "I'm a better man now because of you. And even though everything is changing without you, the only reason why it's alright is because I've used what I learned from you to make it alright. So thank you."  


KD stuttered, "I-I don't know what to say."  


"Well. We can't really be together anymore...and although you'll be a memory now, you're a valuable one because I learned so much," Russell smiled.  


Draymond and Iggy watched them kindly converse.  


Iggy rested his head on the back of his hands and began dreaming. "Aw, they're so cute. I wonder if that was kind of how we were when we made up. Not, like, get together in a relationship, but still cool with each other in the end. Only difference is that we were never together in the first place, hah."  


Draymond quietly spoke. "About that..."  


This seemed to catch Iggy's attention. He quickly took his head off of his hands and looked at Draymond in the eye.  


"Hm?"  


"I just want to say sorry again for verbally attacking you those times, and I know we went over this already, but it's been a heavy weight on my chest." Draymond said.  


"Is that the reason why you were so sad?"  


"Yeah..."  


"Don't even worry about it anymore," Iggy smiled. "Just remember that we're all cool now. And that we wore those highlighter shoes during the parade together."  


Draymond responded with a smile. And a bit of a blush if you ask me.  


Apparently, Russell and KD must've left because Iggy couldn't find them anywhere. He was only presented with a text from KD.  


'It's too bad that we aren't back together. We're cool though. Thx so much for everything. Let Dray know that also. If only our relationship was as strong and passionate as Steph and Klay's. Lol'  


"Steph and Klay are dating?" Iggy asked Draymond with wide eyes.  


"No, I don't think they are," said Draymond, taking a sip from his glass of water. He thought about it for a moment "Or...are they?"  


"Huh," Iggy turned off his phone.  


"No but seriously, are they?"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know what you're thinking. "How the hell does this fit under 'Tangled Up?'?" Well, I made it go under the theme at a metaphorical level. Draymond and Iggy are all tangled up with KD's Russell situation. And also, I wasn't sure if I should put RussellWestbrook/KevinDurant as a tag because they technically weren't really together...so, yeah. Anyways, thanks for reading, as always!


	3. A Rain's Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Steph and Klay dating? Oh look, there's Shaun. He's gotta know! Aaaaand they're stuck in a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the terrible elementary-like writing. In my defense, I worked on this at like 3:00 in the morning and I just wanted to get this posted so I could start on the next chapter. I don't want to spoil anything, so the notes at the end have some important info about what's coming up next so if you're interested, so ahead and check that out. :)

Draymond reached for his water bottle and drenched himself in the refreshing liquid. To his right he heard Iggy rustling in his duffle bag, probably searching for his own water. To the left was KD, who was wiping off his sweat with a towel. It was a nice summer practice with the team to be able to hang out and have some good ol' basketball fun, but Draymond had only one thing on his mind.   


"Yo, Iggy," he went over to his friend. "I'm still trying to figure out if Steph and Klay are dating."  


"You're still worried about that shit?" Iggy laughed, still looking for his water. He grimaced at the smell of an old sock he picked up from his bag. "Just ask them."  


"Hell, no. That ain't how I roll," Draymond began patting his face with a towel.  


He turned to his left, hoping he could ask KD about the whole Steph and Klay relationship, but the man was already gone. Draymond sighed. Just when he was about to give up, he noticed Shaun suspiciously sneaking past the Splash Brothers. The fuck was he doing? Draymond squinted at the sight with disbelief.  


Steph and Klay were casually walking side by side away from their bags, probably going to talk to Coach Kerr about something. At that moment, Draymond witnessed Shaun reaching for Steph's bag, revealing a phone from its pocket. No doubt was he snooping through it, smirking as he scrolled down the screen. After a couple seconds, he turned the phone off and inserted it back into Steph's bag. The fuck?  


Right after Shaun hid the phone, he raised his head up, making eye contact directly with Draymond. Draymond noticed his teammate flinch and had one of those 'oh shit' expressions. Shaun quickly picked up his own duffle bag and shuffled towards the entrance of the building's hallways.  


"Shaun's up to something," Draymond muttered to Iggy.  


"I could care less," Iggy replied, still trying to find his water. "I think I forgot my agua."  


Without warning, Draymond playfully threw his uncapped water bottle at his teammate and ran off for Shaun.  


"Ah! Draymond?!" Iggy stood paralyzed in his soaked clothes. He threw his hands up and sarcastically yelled, "Nice job, you got water all over the court!"  


"Shaun!" he roared.  


Shaun yelped with fear as he ran down one of the paths that the fork had presented. Draymond continued to bolt after his teammate and ended up finding Shaun trying to hide in one of the equipment closets. They both ran into the small room filled with all sorts of tools and equipment such as deflated balls, basketball nets, and pumps.  


"Okay, Shaun," Draymond huffed, "what were you doing?"  


"What?" said Shaun innocently as he shyly put his hands behind his back.  


"C'mon dude, I saw you. It's all cool between you and I, right?" Draymond wrapped an arm around his friend.   


Shaun narrowed his eyes and said in a dubious tone, "Okay..."  


"So just tell me."  


"Tell you what?"  


"Are Steph and Klay dating?"  


Shaun quickly pulled away from Draymond's grasp. "I thought you were gonna say something about me looking at Steph's phone!"   


"Well, yeah, that too," Draymond said in a quieter voice.   


Within a couple seconds, the door flew open, causing the two men in the room to jump. It was Iggy, still soaking wet with Draymond's empty water bottle in one hand and his duffle bag in his other hand.   


"I knew I'd find you in here," Iggy said to Draymond, shutting the door behind him. "'Sup, Shaun?"   


"'Sup," Shaun nonchalantly replied.   


"So," Draymond focused back to the original topic. "The deets about Steph and Klay."   


Shaun sighed with defeat. "Alright. Steph and Klay are dating."   


Draymond started gasping with his shoulders hanging in disbelief. Iggy's eyes widened and his jaw wouldn't close.   


"I should've known!" Iggy remarked.   


Shaun laughed. "Uh, yeah. It was so obvious, how could you guys not realize?"   


"It wasn't THAT obvious," Iggy protested.   


Draymond squinted his eyes and put a finger to his chin while pensively dreaming. "That doesn't explain why you were on Steph's phone though."   


Iggy raised his eyebrows at Shaun and teased, "Ooh, you sneaky little bitch."   


"Just confirming Klephen, y'know," Shaun shrugged his shoulders, heading for the door.   


"Ooh lemme guess what you saw on his phone. I bet Steph has a diary on there saying stuff like," Draymond put his hands together and swung his arms around like a daydreaming teenager. He changed his voice to a high-pitched tone, saying " 'Ooh, Klay is so hot and sexy, I love it when he licks those plush lips of his.' "   


Iggy bursted with laughter and added to his friend's monologue, " 'I secretly get thrills when we smack each other's asses because you KNOW I like it like that.' "   


"Ha!" Draymond continued, " 'I want him to pin me up against the wall and kiss me passionately 'til I cry out so loud!' "   


Iggy added, " 'And I want to have cheesecake with him in bed!' "  


Shaun placed a hand on the door handle as Iggy and Draymond cracked up at their own jokes.   


"You guys are fucking weird," Shaun said benevolently.  


He twisted the handle, only to find it jammed. Shaun frowned with disappointment, but shrugged his shoulders to hide any signs of worry.   


"Heh, it's probably just stuck." He pulled the handle again. "Uh..."   


A look of confidence drained from Shaun's face. Same with the others.   


Iggy slapped his own face and began screaming, "We're trapped!" while Draymond shoved Shaun out of the way to give a try at opening the door.   


"Nice job, Shaun!" Draymond sighed after jiggling the jammed handle, hopelessly walking away from the door.   


Shaun crossed his arms. "What do you mean nice job?!"   


"Why'd you have to run into THIS room?"   


"Why'd you have to follow me?"   


"Guys!" Iggy ran in between them and pushed their chests away. He lowered his tone suggesting, "I think we can all agree that it was none of your faults. If you remember correctly, I was the one who closed the door."   


There was a moment of silence.   


"Iggy!" Shaun and Draymond bursted with fury, slowly cornering the guilty man.   


"Okay guys, chill the fuck down," Iggy helplessly put his hands up. "Just call one of the guys or something on your phone, Jesus Christ."   


Draymond pulled away from Iggy and crossed his arms. "Yeah Shaun, use Steph's phone! The one you were being a sneaky little bitch with!"   


Shaun sighed and slowly got out his own phone from his pocket with a gloomy look.   


"I'm kidding," Draymond laid a hand on his teammate's shoulder. "Please--don't take that seriously."   


Shaun looked up at him with a doleful look. His eyes glistened and his lips were pouting. That was when Draymond's heart began to shatter.   


"I-I'm sorry, Shaun! Please, that was a joke! You're a nice guy!" Draymond cried.   


Right when he was on the verge of going down on his knees to beg, a smile slowly crept onto Shaun's face.   


Draymond grew red with realization. "Oh, you motherfucker..."   


"Hahaha!" Shaun jumped up and down and pointed at his friend. "I got you!"   


He continued to boast and laugh while Draymond sunk his shoulders. "Yeah, haha, fuck you!"   


Shaun lifted his phone to dial Steph's number. It rang for a bit. After a while, he concluded that no one would answer.   


"Lemme try calling Klay," he muttered, dialing the new number.   


Same thing happened. No answer.   


Shaun continuously typed in several different numbers and contacts while Iggy and Draymond anxiously reflected on their situation. They were stuck in a room at Oracle Arena. Not only that, but no one is answering Shaun's calls. Plus, how could anyone possibly hear them screaming and shouting from the room? There's absolutely no chance they would get out unless they got a hold of someone.  


"No one's answering," Shaun reported. "I even called Coach Kerr. No answer. They're probably all driving home and kept that one motto 'Pokémon Go and drive safely!'."   


Iggy stared at his delusional teammate. "Why Pokémon Go though? Really bro?"   


"I don't know," Shaun rubbed his face and pounded a fist on the door. "Being alone in this room is making me crazy."   


Draymond whispered to Iggy, "What level are you on Pokémon Go?"   


"Like, thirteen," Iggy responded.   


"Damn! I'm only level ten."   


"You know what this reminds of?" Iggy laid a hand on Shaun's sagging shoulder. "The Hole."   


"Andre, please don't tell me you're going crazy also," Shaun replied while rolling his eyes.   


"No, I mean like 'The Hole from prisons. Like the Stanford Prison Experiment!"   


"You really are going insane, aren't you?"   


Iggy shuffled around the small equipment room they were trapped in. He seemed to be inspecting the shelves that were up against the walls. Draymond and Shaun were simply watching him with bewildered faces.   


"Think about it. We're all going insane and in a small, uncomfortable room. But it's all cluttered and kinda makeshift, just like the one in the Stanford Prison Experiment!" Iggy suggested.   


Draymond could see Shaun face-palming from the corner of his eye and rubbed his friend's back to try to console him.   


"Makes sense," Draymond replied, "but how's this going to help us escape?"   


Iggy stopped in his tracks and began gesturing with his arms. "In the movie, they made a giant cluster with all of the shelves and equipment. So maybe there's something hidden behind all of this stuff around here! If we push this shelf outta the way..."   


"Iggy. Just stop." Shaun muttered.   


He wasn't listening. He just continued to push the shelf out of the way, which happened to be the one directly parallel to the door.   


"Iggy," Draymond began, "I know I'm usually the craziest guy here, but now it seems like you are now. We're all going crazy, heh."   


"Um, Iggy," Shaun interrupted. "That's not how you move a shelf."   


Iggy groaned as he put in all his efforts to push the wall. "Shut up, Shaun. You're just jealous that you couldn't come up with this plan before I could've." There was a rasping sound as the furniture scooted only a quarter of an inch out of place.   


"That doesn't sound good," Draymond responded.   


Shaun sighed, "Because he's not doing it right."   


He walked up to the shelf and began forcing the furniture back in its place. It wouldn't budge, but it caused many questions to arise.   


"Shaun, what the hell are you doing?" Iggy continued to push.   


"There's nothing behind the shelf, Iggy," Shaun grunted while he strained to move the furniture back in place.   


"Well, stop it!"   


"This is insane! YOU'RE going insane!"   


"Only insane in the membrane!"   


"See! You don't even know what the hell you're saying anymore!"   


There was a loud, panicked call coming from Draymond, who was leaning against the door. The two men pushing the shelf halted to determine what was wrong, but the sound of a falling heavy object answered their curiosity. It took a moment for Iggy and Shaun to realize that the shelf had been tipping over. They immediately acted and went underneath the leaning furniture to support it up before it could fall on top of Draymond.   


Unfortunately for them, the entire shelf collapsed.   


Shaun had fallen face first into the ground, then following Draymond who was in a sitting position on Shaun's back, and then Iggy on top, who was laying across Draymond's lap. Lastly, of course, the shelf was on top of them all.   


"Nice job, guys," Draymond bluntly stated as he failed at trying to extend his legs out of a tight space.   


Iggy heaved as he tried to lift the shelf's weight off of them, but couldn't get an inch off. "It was Shaun's fault."   


Shaun quickly responded, "Y'know what, I'm just going to keep my mouth shut."   


"Why? Because you know it's your fault?" Iggy teased.   


It didn't take long for them to break. Shaun frustratingly began squirming underneath the two men, uncomfortable by their weight.   


"Can you reach the door handle, Iggy?" Draymond wondered.   


Iggy extended his arm, but to his disappointment, he was not long enough. He pushed himself up, but stopped when he heard Shaun and Draymond grunting in pain underneath.   


"Fuck, sorry," Iggy cursed.   


A splintering sound was heard in the room, and the shelf began putting more pressure on the men. Draymond found his legs getting squeezed to an uncomfortable position. Iggy's back was being split and Shaun was getting the air pushed out of him. They broke.   


"Help!" Shaun yelled out and stretched his arm out to barely brush the door.   


Draymond joined in but sounded a bit more panicked. "Help!"   


Desperate times called for desperate measures. Iggy began screaming along with them.   


Within a couple moments, the door flew open, allowing the three trapped men to squeeze through a tight opening between the fringe and shelf and escape. Draymond was the closest to the door, so he slid through easily. Iggy was next and crawled out the room. He pulled Shaun out, and right when they escaped, the shelf had collapsed entirely, causing a loud boom to echo throughout the hallways.   


"What the hell were you three doing in there?"   


It was Coach Kerr.   


He wore a stern face and crossed his arms.   


"The shelf fell on us!" Draymond quickly replied.   


"I see that." Kerr pointed to the collapsed furniture in the room. "But I meant why were you all there in the first place?"   


Draymond and Shaun remained silent. Deep down, they knew that they couldn't call out each other, even though they had been doing it this whole time. Fortunately, their team instinct battled their self-pride and won.  


"It was me," they had simultaneously said.   


Kerr raised an eyebrow.   


Shaun spoke up, "I ran in there first-"   


"I was chasing him," Draymond added.   


"And I closed the door and pushed the shelf," Iggy finished off.   


Coach Kerr stressfully rubbed his face and sighed, "Practiced ended like half an hour ago. You're all lucky I was barely locking up now, and then I heard the shelf fall. I was wondering what the loud crash was. Plus, Draymond's bag was still in the training room." He tossed the duffle bag toward Draymond. "I've had a long day. See you all tomorrow for practice and enjoy your evenings," Kerr said as he began walking down the hallway.   


The three Warriors sighed in relief, reflecting on what had just occurred.   


"Sorry about that Shaun-" Draymond began.   


"Don't worry about it," Shaun interrupted and smiled. "To be honest, I learned a lot from all of that."   


"Like not to peep into Steph's phone anymore?" Draymond lightheartedly teased.   


"Yeah. Totally."   


Draymond laughed and walked down the hallway, waving his teammates goodbye.   


"I missed the bus," Shaun realized.   


Iggy turned to his friend. "I can give a ride, dude."   


"Thanks, man."   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Congrats on getting through my sloppy writing! Jk, thank you for reading and I hope you found in enjoyable to read! I know the last few chapters have been kinda anticlimactic, but I promise you, this next one will be juicy AF. I have never written a scenario so frisky before so we'll see how it turns out in the next chapter. Thank you again for reading!


	4. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun has confessions. Iggy has confessions. Everyone does. Even Klay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I finished this chapter I just wanted to update it ASAP and add tags so I apologize if there are a couple writing errors!

You know that accomplished feeling you have after working on a long ass text so all you have to do is send it to the group chat? It was definitely what Draymond was feeling.   


He reclined in his sofa, waiting for the RSVPs to roll in. Draymond was hosting a party that weekend and invited each member of the team, including the rookies. Like always, he made sure there were plenty of cups, beer, alcohol, food, everything you'd expect at a lit house party. Plus, he now gets to see some Steph and Klay action go on, now that he knows they're dating. It was also a chance for the team to haze the rookies. In Draymond's eyes, they were fresh meat. Ah, yes, the party seemed perfectly planned out...until he received a text from Shaun.   


'Hey Dray can't wait for the party. Btw some stuff happened last night I'm hoping I could vent a bit at the party...see u then'   


Drama. Just when Draymond was feeling pumped up for the party, of course there had to be drama. As he began typing in his response, his phone rung, and a notification dropped down from the top of his screen. It was a text from Iggy.   


'Yo Dray you won't believe what happened last night man, I'll tell you at the party'  


Draymond read the similar texts from Shaun and Iggy. Coincidence? He thinks not.   


~~~ ~~~  


After two hours into the party, Iggy hadn't even arrived yet. Andy Varejão, David West, Zaza Pachulia, KD, and Steph were all playing beer pong outside in the back patio while Klay, James McAdoo, and the rookies socialized around the snack table in the kitchen. It seemed typical for the quieter guys to be chilling and the louder ones to be messing around. Draymond would've totally joined the beer pong game in the patio if Shaun hadn't stopped him in the middle of the hallway.   


"Great job on the party," Shaun complimented as he nervous leaned his back against the wall.   


"Thanks," Draymond smiled and couldn't help but take pride in his party hosting skills. "So, you wanted to talk about something?"   


"Y–yeah," Shaun shyly began. "Um. Y'know how all of that stuff happened a couple days ago with the shelf and the room?"   


Draymond nodded. "Mhm."   


"Um. Well, you know how after you left, it was just me and Iggy?"   


"Oh my God," Draymond gasped and looked at his friend in shock. "Did you guys fuck?!"   


"What?" Shaun looked down the hallway to make sure no one was eavesdropping into their conversation. "No! Jesus, why do you have to jump to conclusions like that?"   


"Most of the time I'm right."   


"You're kinda right."   


Draymond gasped again.   


"Stop doing that!" Shaun lightly hit his friend. "He drove me home...and he had his R&B Love Songs radio playing on Pandora... We talked about a couple stuff--learned a couple stuff about each other. I mean, if you know me I've hooked up with a good amount of guys before, but Iggy has never and I all like 'whaaaat,' but anyways..."   


Shaun glanced at Draymond's face to see his shocked expression. He was about to shock him even more.   


Shaun continued, "We arrived at my place, and we were just in his car... And then we made out."   


Draymond still wore the shocked expression on his face.   


"I mean, it's not that I'm affected by the fact that it's Iggy! Well, I mean kinda," Shaun stammered. "But he's my teammate, meaning we'll be seeing each other for years...so I'm afraid we'll get off on the wrong foot and then it'll be awkward between us for the rest of the years..."   


Draymond was still paralyzed with shock.   


"I'm surprised you stayed silent throughout my story," Shaun tried to lighten the mood.   


Right when Draymond opened his mouth to speak, the sound of a doorbell rang through the air.   


"Be right back." He left Shaun in the hallway so he answer the door, but Shaun probably assumed Iggy was at the door so he joined the guys in the kitchen.   


At the door was Iggy in a nice t-shirt with a pair of casual jeans. The two men greeted each other, and as they walked in, Shaun could be seen glancing at the newly welcomed guest. Just like Shaun, Iggy led Draymond down the hallway, probably to talk about the same thing that Shaun was conversing about.   


~~~ ~~~  


"So Klay, how're you and Steph?" Shaun swirled the beer in his red cup.   


Klay sighed, "To tell you the truth, it's been pretty slow. I...I really like him. Maybe love him. I don't know. He can be kinda...weird at times, and I honestly like that, but I feel too ashamed to admit it to him."   


"What do you mean?" Shaun took a sip of his drink, blocking out the laughing from James and the rookies' conversation.   


"Okay, don't think weird of me," Klay shrunk his shoulders, "but a couple weeks ago Steph and I kinda had sex. But that wasn't the weird part. I was tied up in a basketball net, so Steph had fun with me in that situation. But that still wasn't the weirdest part. LeBron was there. Um. He didn't have sex with us, he was just kinda jacking off to us."   


Shaun nodded his head. "So like a threesome but not really?"   


"I guess," Klay sighed. "But besides LeBron being there, I...I kinda liked it. Just kinda letting Steph have full dominance and taking control of the whole situation..."   


"Oh. OH," realization hit Shaun like a truck. "Ooh, so you like that kind of stuff?"   


He was repetitively wiggling his eyebrows at Klay, who was immensely blushing while clenching onto his red cup. The Splash Brother sinfully grinned while looking down at his hands.   


"I want to confess something though," Klay said while biting his lower lip. "I don't have any experience in that kind of foreplay shit. Like, I've looked up some stuff to help me out, but shit, I also want it to be natural, not all planned and artificial, y'know what I'm sayin'?"   


"Uh...yeah," Shaun said. "I mean, I haven't really either, but if you want some tips and advice I can give some."   


Klay looked behind Shaun, seeing James, Patrick, and Damian having a good time near the chip bowls and then finally told Shaun, "Maybe we should go somewhere to talk about this stuff."   


"Different room?"   


"A room that can lock."   


~~~ ~~~  


"Ha! Gotcha!" Steph fist pumped in the air and then high fived Andy.   


"Dammit," David laughed and drank the beer.   


"We've lost 12 games already," Zaza slurred. "I think I need a break."   


David and Zaza waddled to the kitchen and desperately searched for water.  


Andy smiled. "I only had to drink 5 cups thanks to you Steph."   


"Luckily the cups weren't filled too high. I figured that we were going to play for quite awhile so I made sure not to fill them too much. Guess they still couldn't take it," Steph proudly stated.   


When Zaza and David found some water, Draymond and Iggy had entered the back porch.   


"Ey Steph," Draymond smiled. "So. Tell us about you and Klay."   


Iggy comfortably rested his elbow on Draymond's shoulder, looking at the Splash Brother as if he did something reprehensible.   


"How'd you guys learn about Klay and I–it was Shaun, wasn't it?" Steph asked.   


"Ooh, you and Klay are together?" Andy grinned.   


"Yea..." Steph laid a shoulder on Andy and politely asked, "Hey, um, do you mind letting us talk in private for a bit?"   


"No prob!" Andy buoyantly headed towards the house.   


"Go sext Leandro or something," Steph teased Andy. He averted his attention back to Draymond and Iggy. "Guys, I need advice. With Klay."   


"Sure, man," Iggy replied.   


Steph slowly began, "Draymond, do you remember when Klay was in the basketball net and there was whipped cream everywhere?"   


Draymond nodded.   


"Yeah, well, that wasn't whipped cream."   


"Okay." Draymond nodded. A moment passed by. He froze and his eyes suddenly widened. "OH. OKAY."   


~~~ ~~~  


"Klay, I get it!" Shaun cried. "A first time is always awkward, especially if you want to do...this dominance and submission shit."   


"But Shaaauuun," Klay whined. "If I get this all wrong, Steph won't love me."   


Klay unbuttoned the collar of his shirt and fanned himself. In the mirror of the bathroom, he could see himself sweating immensely.   


"Fine. Tip number one: Don't be an annoying dipshit," Shaun said. "When you guys do the dirty, have a safe word. Then, just let Steph do all the work. Let him caress you, kiss you, lick you, do whatever to you. Maybe do some of the stuff back, but mostly let him take over if you want the submissive position."   


"What position do you usually take?" Klay continued to fan himself. "It's hot in here..."   


"Both depending on the person," Shaun replied and took off his sweater, revealing a long sleeved shirt underneath.   


Klay submissively leaned against the door. "I don't know how to do this stuff. I won't be able to. I've never done it before. Steph is gonna hate my love..."   


Shaun sighed. "Why are you so hard on yourself? Stuff like that is supposed to be enjoyable."   


"How can it be enjoyable? I need proof."   


"I'll prove it!"   


Within a moment, Shaun's lips were pressed against Klay's. Klay naturally pinned his arms against the door, allowing Shaun to caress his fingers along Klay's arm to his wrists, holding him down. Shaun then pried the submissive man's lips apart, allowing him to attack Klay's tongue with his. The salivas fought a bit and the tastes at first were unwelcome, but after Shaun's tongue took dominance over Klay's, they melded into one, circling and hugging. As their mouths worked, Shaun slowly creeped his hands back to his own shirt and desperately stripped himself. Klay watched and then did the same.   


The two men separated for a minute, but once the shirts were off, they're lips and tongues melded back together. Klay pinned himself against the door again, but was a bit disappointed when Shaun didn't pin his wrists back again. Instead, Shaun hovered his hands down to Klay's waist and lined up their pelvises together. Shaun got Klay rocking their waists together and eventually, they reached a slow rhythm. Klay stifled a soft, long moan from the sensation. Shaun was letting out short, heavy breaths, but when he heard Klay moan, he chuckled softly. Shaun aggressively moaned as he felt himself become more and more excited, rocking Klay's hips with more authority. Klay grinned with pleasure, pulling Shaun's waist closer and rocked with his quicker tempo, causing them both to moan and breath heavily with exhaustion.   


Shaun was about to pull out, until Klay surprised him by suckling on his neck. Klay sucked the soft neck skin for a bit, and then gently licked upwards to Shaun's ear, leaving a trail of saliva. When Klay reached the ear, he covered his own teeth with his lips and sensually bit on Shaun's ear. Shaun let out a soft, high-pitched moan, causing Klay to giggle a bit. While Klay was busy giggling, Shaun caught him by surprise by quickly pressing his lips to Klay's. Again, they rocked back and forth while melding their tongues and teeth together.   


Suddenly, Shaun pulled his head away. Right when Klay was about to give Shaun a couple more licks, Shaun worriedly said, "Wait."   


Any rush of reaching their climax was now lost. Klay breathed heavily with his back leaned against the door and Shaun was leaning against the cabinet of the bathroom with his face buried in his arms. He let out a long groan, and Klay pensively faced towards the ceiling.  


"Fuck," Shaun muttered. He cringed and yelled out, "Fuck!"   


Klay remained silent, reminiscing on what had just occurred. He wiped the saliva and drool off of his face with his hand, and reached for his shirt to put it on.   


Shaun heavily sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry Klay... Fuck."   


Klay watched him angrily put shirt and sweater on, and then groan.   


"Don't be sorry," Klay quietly told him. "It's–I mean. It kinda prepared me for Steph?"   


"Yeah...yeah! Okay!" a lightbulb suddenly switched on in Shaun's head as he looked at Klay with hope. "That's all. If anyone asks, just say I was helping you get ready for Steph, and that's it. We keep our mouths shut."   


Klay apprehensively nodded and gestured to leave the bathroom.   


"Wait," Shaun mandated. "I need to tell you something. Just FYI."   


Klay attentively looked at his friend.   


"Do not let Iggy find out especially."   


Klay nodded, and then they left the bathroom together. When the two entered the kitchen, they watched Zaza and David nearly throwing up in the sink.   


"How about you and I just get drunk and forget everything?" Shaun offered.   


Klay smiled and happily took the offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always! Next chapter will come out soon hopefully.


	5. (Klephen Edit)

Sooooo, I made this. And....yup. *whispers* "Klephen 4ever"

https://youtu.be/aSs2hVaTNHE

(Use this link to find some Klephen 


	6. Grasping On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *French accent* Uh hunh hunh.  
> Steph and Klay are drunk in a bedroom. 'Nuff said.

Grasping On

Klay tried to forget about Shaun. It's only been two hours since the make-out session; two hours for people to drink.   


The guys were still at Draymond's house, and everyone, even the rookies and MacAdoo, were drinking. Klay had just taken his fourth shot, feeling slightly queasy. He lowered his cup to the counter. I need to stop, he thought to himself.   


Suddenly, he felt someone grasp tightly onto his forearm. Maybe it was the alcohol that made him so sensitive for his bone felt like it was going to be crushed.   


Klay groggily twisted his neck to see the back of Steph's head. He was unknowingly being led upstairs into a bedroom. Steph threw Klay onto the bed, and the sound of a door being shut and locked echoed throughout the room.   


The groggy Klay lifted his head to witness several empty red cups scattered all over the drawer next to the door. Right when he was about to get up, Steph crawled on top of him. They were face to face, and the acrid smell of alcohol filled Klay's nostrils while Steph lustfully looked into the man's chocolate eyes.   


It was odd. Steph seemed so desperate for pleasure, hence bringing Klay into a locked bedroom and climbing onto him, while Klay simply let it occur. Then again, Klay had to. If not, he felt like he would remember Shaun. Fuck me, Steph, he pleaded in his mind.   


Steph then hovered his pelvis right over Klay's and forcefully dropped it onto his body.   


"Ngh..." Klay moaned as he felt a tingling sensation from below.   


He blushed. Just let it happen, he thought.   


Steph then began to slide off his own shirt. Klay gulped with displeasure, remembering how Shaun did the same thing in the bathroom. No, he thought, I have to push through.   


But then Klay was immediately taken by surprise when Steph pinned Klay's hands up and went in for a slobbery kiss. Klay couldn't take it. He tried to resist to turning his head out of the way, but that led to Steph drooling saliva all over their faces and ears.  


"Steph, stop," Klay pulled away from the grasp and pushed the smaller man off.   


Klay strided to a side of the room, leaving Steph disappointingly standing alone.   


"What's wrong?" he slurred to Klay.   


"I–I just don't want this to happen right now," Klay replied, turning his face away from his partner.   


"Why not?"   


"Because we're drunk and everything."   


"That's a stupid reason," Steph stepped towards Klay.   


"I know," Klay said. "I know."   


Steph wrapped his arms around Klay's waist from behind. "You still love me?"   


After a moment, Klay replied, "Yes."   


"Say it to me."   


"What?"   


"Say you love me."   


Klay hesitated. "I love you."   


Steph purred and twisted Klay around to look at his face. Because he was shorter than Klay, he began kissing up on his neck. Steph planted little slobbery kisses all over the flesh and continued to hold onto his partner tightly around the waist. Klay blushed while fighting against the urge to squeal from the tickle of each kiss, he huffed and moaned.   


Klay looked up at the ceiling, exposing his entire neck. Steph noticed the opportunity and began slobbering all over his throat. The saliva trickled down to Klay's shirt. Klay had no idea where to put his arms. Suddenly, Steph began sucking on his neck, and Klay moaned quietly.   


"Mngh..." Klay huffed.   


Steph grinned. "Would you like to go back on the bed?"   


Klay nodded desperately with lust, allowing himself to be dragged by Steph. Again, they were on the bed. Klay on bottom, Steph on top.   


Klay breathed. "Just be gentle right now."   


"I make no promises," Steph grinned maliciously and clinched his lips over Klay's ear.   


Klay flinched at first, but then giggled from the tickling feeling. Finding Klay's mouth right open, Steph inserted his tongue. They melted into each other with the stench of alcohol lingering. Caught off guard, Klay moaned with surprise and pleasure.   


"God, you taste so good," Klay smiled with lust.   


"Mmmhmhm," Steph chuckled. "Now let's see how you taste."   


Steph slid down Klay and found his pants. He immediately began undoing the button and zipper.   


"Whoa, whoa, wait," Klay flushed, "maybe we shouldn't do this in Draymond's room."   


Steph shrugged. "Who gives a shit."   


Oh fuck, Klay thought as Steph suddenly tugged his pants and underwear down and eyed his goodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making each chapter little stories that go along with the title "Tangled Up?" so I'll see how that goes... I'm just so upset that Bogut, Barnes, Barbosa, Ezeli, (and I think Speights also) are leaving because they were so funny, cool, awesome, and hot! Like damn, I'm gonna miss them all! I wanted to write fanfic about them!


End file.
